Toriel's Home
Toriel's Home is a location in the Ruins, and, as the name states, the home of Toriel. Description Toriel lives in a small house adjacent to the Ruins with a warm, familial feeling. She confesses to the protagonist that she had no time to clean up before taking them there, but the cottage is very tidy. Many of the rooms feature large bookshelves, as Toriel herself spends time reading by the fireplace. The hallways and bedroom are adorned with golden flowers, potted plants, and "typha," a particular wetland plant more commonly known as "Water Sausages." Her house is set up with her room, two guest rooms (one of which is currently under renovations), a kitchen, a living room, and the front room with a staircase leading downstairs. Living Room (1) The east path leads to a living room, where Toriel can be found sitting in a reading chair next to a small fireplace. Nearby is a bookcase, a large dining table, and entrance to the kitchen. If the protagonist returns to this room after killing Toriel, the fire will be put out. Kitchen (2) The room contains an oven, sink, fridge, trash can, and butterscotch cinnamon pie on the bench. Checking the kitchen drawer triggers the unique response "Where are the knives." on the Genocide Route. Checking the oven after killing Toriel gives a "No one will use this anymore..." response. Hallway (3) To the right of the entrance of Toriel's Home, there is a short hallway containing the entry to the Guest rooms and Toriel's Room. At the end of the hall, a door can be found, which states "Room under renovations." when checked, and so, cannot be entered. Next to the door is a mirror, which states the flavor text "It's you!" when examined in a Neutral or True Pacifist playthrough. In a Genocide run, the mirror reads "It's me, " when checked. In the True Pacifist Ending epilogue, when returning to the mirror, it reads "Still just you, Frisk." Guest Room (4) Toriel leads the protagonist to the guest room and offers it to them as their own. It is a children's bedroom, and there is evidence suggesting that other children once lived there as well, with shoes of various sizes found inside, although Toriel might have prepared for any type of human child. Turning off the lamp in the top left corner darkens the room and makes the music a "music box variant" of Home. Sleeping in the bed restores the protagonist's health. The protagonist wakes up with the lights in the room switched off, and if it is the first time they sleep there, Toriel leaves a slice of pie on the floor nearby. * Sleeping after asking about how to exit the Ruins will result in a dream, where the protagonist hears someone pleading for the Fallen Human to wake up and that they are the future of humans and monsters. * If the protagonist sleeps in the bed after killing Toriel, a flashback similar to the GAME OVER sequences will appear, and waking up triggers a song called Empty House to play. * If the protagonist sleeps in the bed after battling Toriel, the same message will appear. * If the protagonist sleeps in the bed after gaining the True Pacifist ending, this text will appear: "It felt strange to lie in the bed. It feels entirely too small for you now." Toriel's Room (5) Toriel's room is barren aside from a small table, a rather large bed, and a bookcase next to a cabinet. Checking her bed tells the protagonist that it is a queen sized bed. Basement The north path leads to the basement, which is inaccessible until the protagonist talks to Toriel. When talking to Toriel, the protagonist may ask her when they can go home. Asking this allows the protagonist to ask how to leave the Ruins. After asking enough times, Toriel leaves and goes down into the basement. If the protagonist follows her, she explains that she is going to destroy the exit to the rest of the Underground, to prevent anyone else from ever leaving. She then explains that if the protagonist leaves the Ruins, Asgore will kill them, as he had with the previous six humans who fell. If the protagonist continues, Toriel will eventually lead them to a large door at the end of the basement. Toriel will then fight the protagonist, to make them prove to her that they are strong enough to survive outside of the Ruins. Trivia * The room marked "Room under renovations." corresponds to Asgore's bedroom in Asgore's Home, similar to how the room in his house marked "Room under renovations" corresponds to Toriel's bedroom in her house. de:Toriels Haus es:‎Toriel's House fr:‎Maison de Toriel ja:‎Toriel's Home pl:Dom Toriel pt-br:Casa de Toriel ru:Дом Ториэль uk:Будинок Торіель vi:Nhà Toriel zh:Toriel的家